


Knowledge is Key

by hobrosey (TenaciousB)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cockles, Hair-pulling, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenaciousB/pseuds/hobrosey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen discovers a fine point of finding out that Misha's birth name is actually Dmitri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge is Key

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-prompt really, I thought about the idea of it and I decided it needs to be written. If it's already been written before ─ more of it can't hurt. Basically I just really like it when Jensen calls Misha 'Dmitri'.
> 
> (Disclaimer: Not for those under 18 years of age but you're probably going to read it anyway. I claim no ownership of these people [though it would be nice] this is non-profit and a fictional work, none of this is true except in my fantasy-land [inside my head] don't sue me if you're thinking about it [I don't own much anyway] and I'm pretty much out of witty rejoinders.)
> 
> Un-beta'd so all mistakes are wholly my own.
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> UPDATE: I honestly didn't expect to even get views on this fic, but now I'm kind of overwhelmed because all of you are awesome! Over 7,000 hits, 600 kudos and 40 bookmarks - can you feel me hugging you right now? Because I totally am, and you should feel beautiful because you are a beautiful person. <3

 

Misha snatched his iPhone out of Jensen's hands in the attempt to ebb the laughter coming from the other man. It was ineffectual but at least he got points for trying, that and it's always more than a pleasure to be able to watch Jensen's face contort into ecstatic grins and listen to his giggles. Misha's always loved Jensen's laughs ─ especially the ones that are so powerful he throws his whole self into them; leaning back and letting the laughter roll up from deep inside his tummy. Misha's always liked that word too ─ tummy. He doesn't know why because it's such a childish word, really. It makes him laugh and he finds himself doing just that next to Jensen.

"Dmitri?" Jensen trails off into a few more giggles, " _Really?_ " Jensen's eyes are doing that crinkly-thing again and he can't help but stare just a little.

Misha then stops giggling and contorts his face into one of mock-hurt as he looks at the other man. 

"Oh come on it's not a bad name, at least it's not one hundred percent weird like  _Jensen Ackles_  or Jared  _Padalecki?_ "

It did take him a while to get used to his co-stars names at first but there's nothing wrong with a playful jab.

 "Seriously who names their child that? How long did it take for you two to learn how to spell your own names? That's just kindergarten torture." he gestures with his hands out in front of him to try and make a point.

Jensen lets up on the laughing at this point, "Well that's not really fair we all have weird names  _Misha."_ Oh yeah he's getting a pointed look now but Jensen is the one who started it.

"Listen, how many times did your teacher call the roll in homeroom and expect a girl to say 'here!', I mean  _Jensen,_ really?"

He starts rolling the name across his tongue a few times to put even more emphasis into it. If Jensen wants to play hard-ball, he can play hard-ball too. There is nothing childish whatsoever about this discussion.

 "Jeeeeenseeeeen, Jeeen,  _Jennny_... Jennybear?" Misha's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline realising that he just said that, bursting out into loud giggles.

"Oh, fuck you," now Jensen is all frowny-pants, "Misha is more of a girl name anyway." Jensen says with a lot more gruff than usual, sounding more like Dean at this moment. Misha concludes he's trying to protect his manliness, and this only seems to fuel his laughter.

No matter what Jensen says, Misha can't picture him as super manly. It's his mouth really; he can't help but refuse to think that Jen has never sucked a dick in his life, especially not with _that_ mouth. He's received quite a few quips about his mouth in his time too, but jesus christ Jensen looks like he was made for it. And those bowlegs, they would be absolutely perfect to wrap around his waist while he fucks into him... 

Misha's dick twitches and brings his train of thought (and chuckles) to a stop. He's getting off topic here. He clears his throat and sits up straight, looking over to Jensen who is still slightly giggling under his breath.

"You're a dick." he says. As always, there's no real fire behind it.

"Whatever,  _Dmitri._ I bet─ " Jensen says. He looked like he was about to add a witty rejoinder to the end of that but there was a quick knock on the door, which was pulled open to reveal a PA who informed Jensen they were ready for him on set. He got up from the couch they were sharing in Misha's trailer and stepped out.

Misha sighed and rubbed at his arms where the goosebumps had risen from the short burst of chilly air. He's such a sucker for those bowlegs.

 

* * *

 

 

There's no long-winded explanation as to how this happened. They’ve wrapped up shooting and are back in LA, relaxing after a few drinks. Misha would be lying if he said he didn't think about this happening eventually. It was technically inevitable, what with all the eye-fucking and amount of time they spend around each other. The fans have more than hinted at it, poking and prodding until they didn't really have a choice but to think about it.

Using the excuse of ‘the fangirls made me do it’ seemed very weak, especially to his standards.

And so this is where Misha finds himself; in his bedroom, on his knees in front of the other man sprawled out and legs open at the end of his bed.

Misha has Jensen's dick in his mouth, which happened approximately 0.001 seconds after he got Jensen naked. It took them a while to get to this point, and fuck if it isn't satisfying.

He pulls off with an obscene pop and Jensen responds with a loud groan, Misha smiles and nuzzles his face into Jensen's crotch, sucking at the base of his cock.

"We're finally here, Jen." Misha says in between licks and sucks, looking up at Jensen.

Jensen sits up onto his elbows exasperatedly and gives a kind of groan/sigh, "Can you please be quiet? And it's not a goddamn lollipop Mish, I swear to god I'm going to expl─"

"Yeah, yeah, sassypants." Misha smiles and gets back to work. He was planning on making Jensen beg for it but he's feeling a little bit lenient at the moment, but that's probably because all of the blood that belongs in his brain is in his dick at the moment. 

He sucks the head into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it, gathering up the precome and pulls off again. He tightens his hand and slides it back down to the base of Jensen's cock and spits, jacking his hand to spread out the wetness before he sucks Jensen back down again, grabbing at his hips to still the other man. Jensen shivers out a breathy  _'fuck'_  and slides his hand through Misha's hair and grabs a tight hold. Jensen is rewarded with a groan in return. Misha has always hoped Jensen would be a hair-puller; he discovered he liked his hair pulled quite a few years ago, back when he had long hair.

 A fleeting thought hoping that Jared would never see pictures of him with long hair ran through his mind, he'd lost count of the amount of times he's made jokes about Jared's hair. Misha mentally brushes the thought aside and scolds himself for letting his mind wander during this critical moment. He wants to remember this, especially the bitter taste of Jensen on his tongue.

Misha moves his mouth up and down, hollowing out his cheeks and pushing his tongue into the underside of Jensen’s cock, massaging the thick vein on the underside. His thumbs are rubbing small circles in his hips; he sinks down until he feels Jensen’s cock hit the back of his throat and stills a little, letting his throat relax. It's been a little while since he last did this, he isn't exactly a straighty-one-eighty. He pulls back up and then sucks his way back down, letting the head of Jensen pass through the back of his throat and starts sucking in earnest.

His left hand wanders from his hip and smoothes up Jensen’s stomach, pausing to trace a finger around his bellybutton before continuing. Misha rubs his hand up and down Jensen’s chest as he listens to the choked off groans and heavy breaths coming from the other man. Jensen lets out a loud moan when Misha moves his hand and smooths it over a nipple ─ already hard. He bobs his head a few times before he opens his eyes and looks up to find Jensen staring straight back at him. Misha chuckles, well as much of a chuckle a man can give with a dick down his throat, and Jensen groans, trying to fuck up into Misha's mouth and get even deeper.

"Fuck, Mish, your  _mouth_." Jensen lolls his head back and Misha smiles a little around his cock.

He gives Jensen’s cock one last hard suck and pulls off, standing up and palming himself through his jeans.

Jensen sits up and scoots up the bed as Misha crawls over him, peeling off his t-shirt and leaning down again. Misha licks Jensen’s mouth and pulls back to see the slight shock on his face before leaning back in, slotting their mouths together. He runs his tongue across the seam of Jensen’s mouth which opens pliant, letting Misha explore his mouth.

After what feels like hours of learning each other’s taste Misha pulls back, locking his eyes with Jensen’s, and slides his hand down his own chest, coming to rest just below his bellybutton and above the elastic of his underwear. Jensen’s eyes follow the movement, his hands coming up to unbutton him before sitting forward, licking over a nipple and sucking on it. He tugs Misha’s pants down as far as he can with him being on his knees, and pulls back. His hand moves up and traces over the freckle beside Misha’s nipple.

“I love this.” Jensen says, his voice is hoarse and deep with arousal as he looks up at Misha.

Misha smiles and then pushes him down on the bed so he can finish pulling his own pants off. He straddles Jensen and leans down for another kiss, sucking the other man’s tongue into his mouth. He feels hands slide from his shoulders and across his chest. Jensen smooths his hands across Misha’s nipples a few times and is rewarded with breathy moans; this may or may not be another one of Misha’s ‘things’. Actually it definitely is one of his things because if Jensen puts his mouth on him like that again he’ll do something very embarrassing before even getting to the main event.

Without warning Jensen rolls them over and Misha smiles into the kiss at that, he opens his thighs to make room for Jensen to rub their cocks together. He feels a hand slide around from his hips to cup his ass and Misha responds with moving his hand from the back of Jensen’s neck and grips and handful of short hair, grinding up harder against him. Jensen groans and slides his and back around Misha, pulling up to presumably ask if he has any lube.

“On the left. Top drawer.” Jensen mutters something about method acting and freaky angel mind-reading powers but Misha’s not actually listening, he’s watching Jensen as he leans over to retrieve it and zeros in on his collar bone. He sits up a bit, licking from Jensen’s collarbone to his neck and starts sucking a mark into the skin. Jensen groans and then leans back, detaching Misha from his neck and looking at him. Misha’s eyebrows rise in silent question before looking down to Jensen’s hand, the lube, oh. He’s probably wondering how to go about this.

Misha answers by opening his legs wider and laying back, running his fingers from Jensen’s hair and over his back. Jensen shivers a bit and Misha hears the cap of the lube pop open before he slides their mouths back together. He feels a hand brush past his thigh and then a finger carefully trace around his rim, the lube is a little cool but he lets out a breathy moan into the kiss as Jensen circles his finger around, spreading it out. He pushes at his entrance meeting a little resistance before it slides in easily, earning another moan from Misha. He adds another finger and begins to scissor them, sliding them in and out, revelling in the noises that are coming from Misha. He pulls back and kisses down Misha’s chest, taking his nipple into his mouth again and rubs that perfect little spot inside of him.

“Fuck!” Misha scrambles his hands and digs his nails into Jensen’s skin on his shoulders. “Fuck Jensen just fuck me already─ _oh._ ” Jensen pulls his fingers out and grabs the lube from where he tossed it, spreading it over his cock and hissing at the feeling.

Misha opens his legs a little wider (and yes he’s more than a little proud of his own flexibility when it comes to sex) and Jensen pushes the head of his cock at his rim, leaning down to seal their mouths back together for a quick kiss and pushes in. Misha recoils quickly with a breathy _‘ah’_ and a hiss, biting his lip and Jensen lets out a groan at the feeling of the tight heat surrounding him.

They sit like that for a moment before Jensen begins thrusting in earnest, and when Misha leans up a little to bite his neck he decides to change the pace a bit. Jensen grabs a hold of those beautiful hips, he loves those hips ─ those amazing wings of bone that have always taunted him as they peek out between Misha’s shirt and pants. Jensen shoves in as hard as he can.

Misha lets out some sort of combined grunt and moan. That sound travels through the air and crawls down Jensen’s skin, seeping in and digging itself in, coiling tightly into a ball of heat in his lower belly. Jensen has been waiting so long for this; he always hoped Misha would be like this, so tight and hot and shivering around him.

“Fuck, _fuck._ ” Misha doesn’t have a choice about voicing the string of obscenities coming from his mouth, it feels like Jensen is pushing them out of him every time he hits home. He claws his hands and digs his nails into Jensen’s back, gripping him as tight as he can while canting his hips to get more of Jensen inside him. Misha feels like he’s on fire, and he can feel it spreading from that white-hot coil centred in his stomach. One of Jensen's hands slips from its placement and he grips Misha’s hips even tighter. They’re both covered lightly in a sheen of sweat and Jensen’s eyes are fixated on the wet curls of hair on either side of Misha’s neck, along with the sounds that are coming out of him.

“Fuck Jensen, _harder_.” Misha keens as Jensen hits that blessed bundle of nerves. He thrusts in even harder and he’s surprised at Misha’s words but he feels like he should have expected it. He apparently likes it hard and rough and he is a-fucking-okay with that.

Misha shifts his legs up and around Jensen’s hips to pull him in with the rhythm, and he’s clenching around Jensen so beautifully that he thinks this won’t be able to go on much longer. He’s thrusting into Misha so hard that he’s pushing out air every time he fucks into him and his chest is heaving hard in an attempt to counteract it. Jensen’s leg starts to cramp and when he shifts up to move it Misha practically lets out a scream.

He’s clawing at Jensen’s back so hard and he knows there’s going to be very questionable lines along it tomorrow but he doesn’t care because this is just so fucking perfect and they’ve been dancing around each other for so _long_. Misha feels like he’s going to die and his brain is registering something coming from Jensen’s mouth that sound like ‘perfect’ and ‘beautiful’ and he can’t take any more, he moves his hand down to his cock because if he doesn’t come soon his brain is going to melt out of his ears and his neighbours have probably already filed a noise complaint.

Jensen is quick to the jump, though. He grabs Misha’s wrists and pins them above his head, Misha’s knees are sitting up behind his armpits as he tries to keep his ankles locked together in an effort to keep Jensen as deep inside of him as he physically can.

_“No.”_ Jensen grunts out. Misha’s eyes open abruptly and his mouth is already hanging open and he fucking _whines._ Christ he’s beautiful like this.

“Please, please, please.” Misha begs but Jensen doesn’t let his wrists go, he doesn’t let up either. There’s tears running from Misha’s eyes and he’s practically shouting with every thrust; Jensen knows they’re both going to collapse in exertion if this doesn’t finish up soon.

“Come for me.” He grunts

Misha sobs out a course of “I can’t, _I can’t, please_ , Jen─ _ah!_ ” There’s probably going to be a crack or dent in the plaster from the bed head hitting the wall but he’s determined to make Misha come on his cock like a fucking girl. He needs to see it, he wants to know if Misha has wanted this as much as he has.

“You can do it I know you can.” He praises to Misha as he fucks into him.

“I can’t, Jen _touch me.”_ Jensen doesn’t, he doesn’t think he’d be able to move his arms if he even tried, the only thing he can do is keep jack-knifing his hips into the man below him.

“Come for me, _Dmitri.”_

Misha near curls on into himself, he comes so hard that his voice breaks halfway through a scream and he’s clenching so hard he thinks his joints are going to be locked in this position for the rest of his life. He doesn’t even register Jensen coming inside of him until he feels the warm, wet heat inside of him followed by Jensen going boneless and lying on him.

 

* * *

 

It takes about half an hour for them to become coherent enough to speak.

Misha lets out a broken noise and stretches before he speaks.

“Jesus _christ,_ ” he realises his legs are still shaking from the exertion and the orgasm “why didn’t we do that sooner?” It takes nearly all of Misha’s effort to turn his head to the side to look at Jensen, who’s just grinning at him stupidly now.

Jensen doesn’t respond, he just scoots closer and seals their lips together, moving slow and sweet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody is forcing you to give kudos or anything, but I'm hoping that the amount of smut in this fic will influence you to give some.


End file.
